


cause i get what i want and i like what i see

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Banter, Biting, Dom/sub, Domme Sif, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Rituals, Shorts, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of WinterWarrior short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/gifts), [Lt_sammi_matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_sammi_matthews/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> Title from 'Take it Off' by the Donnas.

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** “Kinky is a word people use for sex they aren’t having.“ for TallyDubh

3.  'Scarf and hot cider' for TallyDubh

4.   ***** 'Dominate; Bite' for lt-sammi-matthews

5.  'Babyfic' for lt-sammi-matthews

6.  'Fertility Ritual' for TallyDubh

7.  ***** 'Lust i' for TallyDubh

8.   ***** 'Lust ii' for lt-sammi-matthews

9.   ***** 'Take it Off' for JanetSnakehole


	2. *"Kinky is just a word people use for sex they aren't having." for Tally Dubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut

Bucky grunted when she pulled his legs apart, crawling between them.  Sif kissed up his thigh, her fingers dragging up and down, making him quake with each and every touch.  

“If you say so, Sweetheart…I trust you.”  

Sif nuzzled his inner thigh. Her teeth clamped down slightly before she licked the place she’d bitten. The last thing he saw before her mouth engulfed him was the smug quirk of her eyebrow.  

And then…everything was just…sensation.

 


	3. 'Scarf and hot cider' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

Sif unwound the scarf from Bucky’s neck, hanging it on a hook by the door with the rest of his outerwear.  “Come…” She extended her hand.  “Let me warm you by the fire…”  

“You know…I wouldn’t say no to more of that cider, if you have any left…” Bucky said with a smile.

Sif arched her eyebrow. “I believe you know where it is, James.”

“I do…and I was gonna make it myself…but I was hopin’ you’d walk into the kitchen ahead of me…you know how I enjoy the view.”  

 


	4. *'Dominate; Bite' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Domme Sif, Sub Bucky Barnes, Dom/Sub, Biting

Bucky groaned as her teeth sank down on his inner thigh.  She released him immediately and began to lick her way up the length of his cock, leaving him gasping for breath as she sucked lightly on the head.  

Sif was utterly beautiful, licking up his arousal and grasping the base tightly.  She sat up, crawling over him, her legs settling on either side of his hips.  She rocked hers, driving him crazy.

He longed to run his hands up the length of her thighs, to delve between them and make her quiver and shake…but without permission, all he could do was lie here and accept what she gave him.

 


	5. 'Babyfic' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Parenthood, Babies

“Is it normal for them to be this…strong?” Bucky asked, wrenching the book from his daughter’s hands for what felt like the millionth time.  Rebecca was barely crawling and already she was stronger than some grown men he knew. 

Sif chuckled, reaching down to scoop her up off the floor.  “She’d advanced for an Asgardian child.  I cite her superior breeding.”  

 


	6. 'Fertility Ritual' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Rituals, Established Relationship, Fluff

Bucky’s feet slid out as he straightened his legs.  His back ached from sleeping on the stone slab and he felt cold and damp.  Sif groaned quietly and pushed up, still seated astride him.  

The morning sun rose behind her, illuminating her in a halo of gold.  

Her hands went immediately to her stomach, still flat, but full of possibility.  Of their future.  Of the product of their union.  

The evidence of the ritual lay around them.  Candles, long since extinguished.  Their clothing, folded neatly in a pile near the outer ring of the stone circle.  

While a child wasn’t exactly what they thought they’d walk out with when they happened upon the ceremony the previous night…they both felt hopeful.  And strangely enough, given the circumstances…happy.  

 


	7. *'Lust i' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

Sif dropped the bowl of water she was carrying; the bowl she was bringing to him to help him clean off.

All clean thoughts flew out the window as he reached for the belt on her robes.  His hands moved up the silky fabric to cup her breasts and her breath all but left her body.  

Bucky’s voice was harsh in her ear as she ripped open his shirt, hands roving over his bare chest at last.  “I’ve wanted this for a long time…”  

“Me too,” she agreed before pressing her lips firmly against his. 

 


	8. *'Lust ii' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

Bucky almost couldn’t breathe as she sank down on top of him.  Her name was a whisper on his exhale.  “Sif…”

He held her hips steady, knowing full well that he’d embarrass himself if she started moving just yet. He let one hand move up her torso, he cupped her breast, sucking one stiff nipple into his mouth.  He rolled it with his tongue, feeling her squirm atop him.  

Her hands were clenching his shoulders, her hips rocking shallowly against his.  “Let me move, James,” she murmured.  

He released her, his head hitting the headboard with a soft thump when she started moving.  Every single thought focused only on her.  

 


	9. *'Take it Off' for JanetSnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Take it Off' by the Donnas
> 
> Smut, Banter

Her lips were hot on his. Searing him almost into a frenzy, his hands sliding up under the gray tunic she wore under her armor.  Her hands scratched up his bare back.  

She pinned his arms over his head onto the bed one-handed, almost effortlessly.  “Not so fast, James…” Sif hissed out his name, her hips rolling over his.  “You forget yourself…”  

He huffed out a moan, the feel of her hips rolling over him was almost too much.  “Please…” His voice coming out damn near a whine.  

She arched an eyebrow, something changing in her eyes.  Honey colored pools that had nearly disappeared as her pupils dilated.  “All in good time, Winter Warrior…”  her lips twitched up into a smile, using the nickname she’d given him the first time they met. Her hips were still grinding against his ever-growing erection.  She had to feel it there, she had to know.

“I’m going to release you…remember yourself, James.  Let me have my way and you will have yours soon enough.”  

He nodded, feeling a surge of arousal flood his lower body as she released him and crawled up his torso, until she was sitting on his chest, knees bracketing his head.  “Do you mind?” she arched an eyebrow and lifted her tunic, revealing absolutely everything because she wasn’t wearing panties. Bucky’s brain was foggy, her scent was making him drunk, but he seemed to recall Darcy or someone saying that Asgardians went “Commando”, or sans undergarments.  He was absolutely fine with that.  Fewer layers to remove.  

He licked his lips and looked up at her.  “Don’t mind at all.”

She moved forward, scooting her knees up around his ears and lowered herself down over his eager mouth. He wrapped both arms around her thighs to keep her steady, teasing her outer lips with his tongue.  She groaned, her hips moving slightly as he licked up into her folds, teasing around her opening and tracing her clit with the tip of his tongue before flicking his tongue in earnest around it.  

Sif let the tunic drop from her hands as she reached up to rub her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks that were visible through the thin fabric of her tunic.  

She rocked her hips gently, letting him know when he did something she liked.  

She liked when he flicked her clit really fast, she liked it when he closed his lips around it and hummed. And she definitely liked it when he encouraged her to ride his face with gentle pressure on her hips and satisfied grunts when she really got going.  

She didn’t speak, but she let out harsh moans and panted through her orgasm, her thighs shaking on either side of his head.  She rose up off him, scooting in reverse down his body.  He sat up and licked his lips, refraining from grabbing at her, because she seemed to like being in control.  And Bucky would be the first to admit that there was something really arousing about being ordered around by Lady Sif of Asgard.  

She pulled him closer, kissing him roughly, her tongue swiping around inside his mouth.  

Breaking off the kiss, she smirked.  “You taste like me.”  

He grinned, licking his lips again for effect.  “You taste delicious, Doll.”  

She kissed him again before leaning back and pulling her tunic up and over her head, revealing her nude body, lithe and muscular.  

“Beautiful…” Bucky whispered reverently, reaching out tentatively to run his hand up her side, cupping her breast and slowly circling her nipple with his thumb, feeling it pebble under his touch.  

Sif pulled away from his touch, standing up and stepping back from him.  She pointed down to his trousers, very tented and frustratingly still on his body.  “Remove those.”  

He scrambled to obey, unbuckling his belt and tugging everything down and off.  She appraised his body, lingering on a certain part of his anatomy that he was kinda proud of.  

She reclined on the pillows, a beautiful contrast of pale skin and crimson silk.

“Now, James…I’ve had my way…” she smiled, “You can have yours.”  

He groaned, crawling up to her and nuzzling her neck.  “Sweetheart, I hope you don’t have anywhere ya need to be…”  

She hummed, “The only place I am needed is here.”  

“Oh, you are definitely needed here…”  

 


End file.
